Otanjoubi Omedettou, Taro Misaki!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Sakit kepala Misaki yang diakibatkan karena ia lupa sesuatu. Birth-fict untuk Misaki. WARN: AU, OOC? Gaje, One-shot.


WARN: AU, OOC? Gaje, One-shot.

.

.

Main Chara: Taro Misaki

.

.

Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi

.

.

_**... Otanjoubi Omedettou, Taro Misaki! ...**_

-Rumah Misaki-

"Hoahm..."

Terdengar suara menguap dari seorang anak, Taro Misaki, pertanda dia baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya tadi malam. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung bangkit, merapikan tempat tidurnya, dan langsung mandi.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk," ungkapnya pada diri sendiri.

Namun, ia langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dari kepalanya, menyandang tasnya, dan langsung berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

-Nankatsu Gakuen-

Nyut...!

"_Tuh_ 'kan? Kepalaku jadi pusing...!" keluh Misaki lagi - dengan kesakitan - sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Misaki?" tanya Tsubasa - yang kebetulan melihat - pada Misaki.

"Ng-_nggak_ kenapa-kenapa, kok," jawab Misaki - mengalihkan perhatian - sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Oh, _oke deh_!"

.

.

KRIIING...!

Bel tanda masuk sekolah di Nankatsu Gakuen akhirnya berbunyi. Inilah waktu yang paling malas untuk dijalani murid-murid, khususnya kelas 6.

"Yah... Matematika lagi..." kata Ishizaki makin malas.

'Eh? Matematika? He? Aku belum buat tugas yang dikasih sensei...!' sadar Misaki sambil berujar dalam hatinya.

Nyut...!

"!" Lagi-lagi, Misaki memegang kepalanya yang sakit itu, sehingga menarik perhatian teman sebangkunya, Yayoi.

"Misaki-san? Kenapa?" tanya Yayoi.

"_Gapapa_, Yayoi-san. Hanya sedikit sakit kepala, nanti juga sembuh," jawab Misaki lagi.

"Oh... Kalau _gitu_, banyak minum, ya!" kata Yayoi memberi semangat.

"Iya!"

.

.

Nyut...!

'Makin sakit saja, ya, kau, kepala! Jangan sakit terus, nanti _nggak_ bisa konsen sama pelajaran!' kata Misaki - lagi - dalam hati seakan-akan berbicara pada kepalanya sendiri.

Misaki pun menekan-nekan kepalanya, agar sakitnya sedikit hilang, menurutnya. Namun, dia makin gelisah mengingat tugasnya yang belum selesai.

'Aduh... Kepala sakit... Tugas belum selesai... Apalagi hari ini... Eh? Hari ini kenapa ya?'

.

.

Waktu sudah berlalu agak lama. Bahkan, sudah hampir istirahat. Namun, guru yang mengajar anak kelas 6 Nankatsu Gakuen belum datang juga. Mungkin ada urusan, pikir mereka. Dan akhirnya, tebakan mereka benar, sampai seseorang datang.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Krieeet...

"Anak-anak, sensei kalian tidak bisa mengajar hari ini dikarenakan ada urusan. Karena sebentar lagi istirahat, tahanlah diri kalian agar tidak ribut," jelas Kepala Sekolah Nankatsu Gakuen.

Krieeet...

BLAM!

"..."

Sesaat hening... Namun, beberapa detik kemudian...

"HOREEE...!"

"HUAHAHAHA...!"

"YAHOOO...!"

Duak! Duak!

"HAH?"

Krak! Krak!

Suasana dalam kelas itu pun langsung ribut dalam seketika. Begitulah rasa pelampiasan mereka karena guru bidang studi mata pelajaran yang mereka tidak sukai tidak datang. Misaki juga, akhirnya...

'Akhirnya kau sedikit tenang...' ujarnya - masih - menekan-nekan kepalanya.

KRIIING...!

"AHAAAAY...!"

Murid-murid pun langsung berhamburan keluar. Ada yang ke kantin untuk makan, ada yang bermain di halaman sekolah, ada yang ke kamar kecil, dan lain sebagainya. Namun, Misaki tak memilih satu pun dari itu. Ia tetap berdiam diri di dalam kelas.

Ishizaki yang sudah di depan pintu kelas pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh? Misaki?" tanyanya. "Ne, Misaki! Kenapa kau nggak keluar?" tanya Ishizaki lagi yang sudah menghampiri Misaki di tempat duduknya.

"Kepalaku sakit..." jawabnya singkat sambil menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

"Oh... Semoga sembuhnya cepat, ya! Soalnya, pelajaran ke-2 'kan olahraga...!" kata Ishizaki.

"Iya!"

.

.

Nyut...!

Kepala Misaki berdenyut lagi. Ia semakin lemas untuk bergerak. Rasanya ingin pulang dan beristirahat saja. Mengingat ini...

'Aduh... Hari ini kenapa, ya? Mungkin itu yang membuat kepalaku jadi tambah berdenyut?' pikirnya memperkirakan.

KRIIING...!

'Hah... Cepat sekali...'

Mendengar suara bel itu, murid-murid langsung berhamburan masuk kelas dengan heboh, layaknya keluar dari kelas seperti tadi. Mereka juga langsung mengambil seragam olahraga di dalam tas mereka masing-masing. Langsung saja, mereka langsung menukar pakaian mereka menjadi seragam olahraga di kamar kecil, lalu masuk ke lapangan, tak terkecuali Misaki. Namun ia nampaknya lemas sekali.

.

.

Sampai di lapangan, Tsubasa langsung mengajak teman-temannya untuk bermain sepak bola, tentunya. Tapi, sepertinya, Anego - yang duduk di kursi manajer - terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

PRIT!

Peluit pertandingan ditiup. Para pemain langsung membawa bola, menggiringnya, mengopernya, dan melarikan bola itu langsung di depan gawang, menendangnya, dan...

"GOOOL...!"

Tim Nankatsu berhasil mencetak satu gol, walau itu hanya latihan semata. Di saat menyenangkan seperti itu, Misaki masih berdiri di tengah lapangan, tak bergerak.

Bruk!

Dia jatuh ke tanah. Lututnya sebagai penopang badannya. Tangannya memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Melihat itu, pemain Nankatsu yang berteriak-teriak di dekat gawang, langsung berlari kembali menuju tengah lapangan, menghampiri Misaki yang 'tumbang'.

"Sekarang saatnya..." ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba. "ANEGO...!" seru Tsubasa pada Sanae misterius, seperti mengirimkan sinyal isyarat.

Tanpa perintah tambahan dan sepengetahuan anggota Nankatsu lainnya, Sanae ikut berjalan masuk menuju tengah lapangan sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Teman-temaaan...! Kenapa dengan Misaki...?" tanya Tsubasa 'penasaran'.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga...!" Sanae menghitung.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, TARO MISAKI...!"

"Eh?" Misaki yang semula menghadapkan kepalanya ke tanah, langsung mendongak ke atas. "Ka-kalian...? ARIGATOU, MINNA...!"

"Hahaha..."

'He? Kenapa ini? Kepalaku sudah berhenti sakitnya? Oh, iya! Ternyata ini hari ulang tahunku...'

"Misaki...!" panggil Sanae sambil memberikan sekotak kue besar.

Kue itu bertabur potongan-potongan coklat kecil yang memenuhi seluruh bagian kuenya. Diatasnya tertulis, 'Otanjoubi Omedettou, Taro Misaki!'. Ada juga empat lilin yang terletak di keempat titik sudut kue yang berbentuk kubus itu. Di tengahnya juga terdapat lilin 'istimewa' yang berbentuk angka 12, menandakan umurnya saat ini.

"Tiup, _dong_, Misaki!" suruh Taki.

"Sabar..." elak Misaki. "Fiuuuh..."

"Horeee...!"

Sanae pun memotong kue itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan meletakkannya di piring kertas kecil. Lalu membagikannya pada semua anggota Nankatsu, termasuk Misaki sendiri. Juga Yukari, Sanae, Yayoi, Yoshiko, dan lainnya. Setelah merasa sudah semua kedapatan, mereka langsung mencolekkan jari mereka di kue itu dan mengoleskannya pada wajah teman yang dekat dengan mereka.

"Hei...! Jangan gitu, _dong_...!"

"Weeek...!"

.

.

"Misaki! _Ngomong-ngomong_, kau _nggak_ 'ambil' Yukari atau siapa, _gitu_..." tanya Sanae yang berdiri di samping Tsubasa.

"Iya, _tuh_," sambung Tsubasa menyetujui.

"_Nggak_ ah, Anego... Authornya _nggak_ suka crack-pair..." tolak Misaki.

"A-apa hubungannya...?" Sanae sedikit sweatdropped.

"Ada, sedikit!" jawab Misaki sekenanya.

"Hahaha... Iya juga, ya...!"

'Yah... Ternyata, sakit kepalaku ini karena tidak mengingat hari kelahiranku sendiri... Terimakasih, Tuhan... Dan teman-teman juga...'

.

.

-OWARI-

.

.

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, MISAKI-SAN...! :D**

**Koyuki: Haha... Iya **_**tuh**_**, saya **_**nggak**_** suka crack-pair... =w=' Tapi, kalian cocok **_**loh**_**... XD -bah- Tapi, saya **_**nggak**_** setuju... -jiah- ==v**

**Misaki: Saya juga... =w=**

**Koyuki: Jiah-Bah... -?- =w='**

.

.

Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini... ==v

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
